A gimbal apparatus is a carrying apparatus for mounting and fixing a camera. The gimbal apparatus can allow the carried camera to rotate in one or more directions through cooperation of a gimbal arm with a motor and to shoot images in a wider range. Generally, cameras with different types and sizes may be fixed, carried, and controlled by adjusting a fixture of a gimbal apparatus.
When replacing a camera in a gimbal apparatus, control parameters of the gimbal must be re-adjusted in order to allow the gimbal to operate normally, as different cameras have different inertia. For example, when a large inertia camera previously mounted on the gimbal is replaced with a small inertia camera, the inertia is reduced. The gimbal with the replaced small inertia camera may vibrate after the start, and a user needs to conduct multiple adjustments and tests to obtain suitable gimbal control parameters in order for the gimbal to operate normally. However, the gimbal parameter adjustments are complicated, and it is hard for an untrained person to perform such gimbal parameter adjustments.